fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Brachydios
Original= (Volcanic Areas only) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus, adopted by Werequaza86 }} A Black Brachydios is a black-colored genetic mutation of Brachydios, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Brute Wyvern can be fought in G-Rank only and is an urgent for hunters at this rank. Physiology Instead of it having an indigo color, it is black in color. Its tongue is yellow in color and the slime it uses is orange in color. The Black Brachydios's eyes are green in color. When enraged, the slime on its arms and horn will turn red while its back will turn red with slime. Habitat Just like the normal Brachydios, it appears in the same areas as it as well. Attacks and Moves The Black Brachydios has all the attacks on the normal Brachydios, even some attacks from Monster Hunter Frontier G. Quicker Explosions: Unlike the Brachydios, its slime explodes faster and explosions are larger. Dripping Slime: Now slime is constantly dripping from its arms. Slime Slam: It will jump into the air before slamming both its arms and horn into the ground, leaving huge slime puddles under it, that explode a few seconds after landing. When enraged, it will just cause massive explosions around it. Dragging Punch: Now when it punches, it will drag its fist on the ground and leave a longer trail of slime on the ground, making it harder for hunters to dodge the attack. Slime Spray: The Black Brachydios will put both of its arms in its mouth before quickly taking them out. When it takes them out of its mouth, it will spit a spray of slime at hunters in front of it, that covers a medium range. When it spits the slime at hunters, it will make five puddles in front of it. Tail Drag: Unlike the normal tail sweep, it will drag its club on the ground while tail swiping, giving it a higher chance of hitting hunters. While doing this tail sweep, lava geysers will appear where it swung at. Exploding Jump: It will make two large slime puddles and will stand on them. Right as they are about to explode, it will jump into the air and the explosion will send it into the sky before diving at hunters with a lot more force. As it dives on the ground, multiple lava geysers will appear around it and erupt around it. After doing this attack, it will taunt for a few seconds. Double Slime Rush: Just like the normal Brachydios, it will charge forward while punching the ground though right as it finishes the attack, it will jump back and repeat the attack. Slimy Feet: If the Black Brachydios walks into one of the puddles of slime, it will actually leave a smaller trail of it each time it walks. It maybe smaller puddles but it still does a decent amount of damage. Slimy Demon Dance: When enraged, it will smash the ground two times and will punch forward two times before screaming in the air. As it screams in the air, it will punch both its fist together and jump forward. Double Slime Explosion: It will raise its head before ramming its head in the ground pushing forward and knocking explosions at the hunters. It will than shove its head into the ground and make explosions explode around it randomly. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Ice -5 *Thunder +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Challenger +3, Explosives Expert, and Evade +1 Gunner Set *Fire +25 *Water 0 *Ice 0 *Thunder +15 *Dragon -5 Skills: Challenger +3, Explosives Expert, and Evade +1 Notes *Most of its attacks were at first going to belong to a HC Brachydios. **The HC Brachydios was scrapped in favor of this Subspecies. *This Brachydios' dark color comes from a different mixture of ore and minerals. **The slime mold is different because of this as well. *This is one of BannedLagiacrus' first Subspecies creations. |-|Adopted= |weaknesses = |move = Slimy Demon Dance |creator = BannedLagiacrus, adopted by Werequaza86 }} A subspecies of Brachydios whose slime has different reactions depending on where it is fought. This monster can prove to be a difficult one. Physiology The Black Brachydios is a black colored Brachydios, as the name suggests. Its slime is orange rather than green and glows a bright red when enraged. Its pounders are more blade-like than the original's though. Behavior The Black Brachydios is an aggressive monster, challenging just about anything for territory. Battles to the death are quite common with these Bryte Wyverns. Abilities As expected, Black Brachydios shares most moves of the original Brachydios. Where Black Brachydios truly shines however, is how its slime acts depending on its environment. In volcanoes the slime explodes faster and with more power. In cold areas, the slime freezes solid and can get hunters stuck. In other environments, it behaves like normal. However, if it comes into contact with water, it spreads through the water, causing a large explosion. The Black Brachydios has a few actual new attacks as well. It can gather large amounts of slime onto its pounders before throwing a line of slime balls in front of it. When enraged, these slimeballs explode instantly, and from behind the wall of explosions, Black Brachydios will do the move where it sends a wave of explosions forward. Black Brachydios can also gather a large amount of slime onto its horn, and shove it into the ground, causing an enhanced version of the aoe explosions. This enhanced version causes a few large explosions and then numerous small explosions. Black Brachydios' Slimy Demon Dance move is where it flails its pounders around similar to the Demon Dance move from Dual Blades for a second before slamming the pounders into the ground. This move causes blastblight, but no flinching or knockback until it slams the ground, making it easy to get caught by the additional damage. Turf Wars Vs. Bazelgeuse: Bazelgeuse hovers in the air as the two monsters roar. Bazelgeuse then charges and tackles the Black Brachydios head on. Some of the Flying Wyverns bombs get set off, damaging its foe. The Brute Wyvern is able to uppercut the Bazelgeuse, getting slime on it. Bazelgeuse backs off for a moment, but then the slime explodes, setting off Bazelgeuse's other bombs as well, engulfing the monster in a large blast and sending it falling to the ground. Vs. Tidal Najarala: The Black Brachydios slowly circles the Tidal Najarala before the Snake Wyvern burrows beneath the ground. It ambushes the Brute Wyvern, coiling around it and strangling it. But the Tidal Najarala got a bunch of slime on itself. The slime explodes, which drops the Tidal Najarala. Vs. Gravios: The Gravios growls as the Black Brachydios approaches it. The Brute Wyvern goes for a punch, but the Gravios shrugs it off. The Gravios then shoulder tackles the Black Brachydios, causing it to lose balance. The slime left on the Flying Wyvern explodes, cuaing it to flinch and give the Black Brachydios time to recover. But the Gravios was able to attack again with a fire beam, knocking the Black Brachydios down from a close range. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 310-620 Fire: 10 Water: 10 Thunder: 0 Ice: 10 Dragon: -15 Skills: Bombardier, Challenge Sheath, Peak Performance Weapons Greatsword Dios Greatsword Blast Blade Longsword Dios Razor Razor Blast Sword and Shield Dios Shiv Blast Shiv Dual Blades Dios Twins Twin Blasters Hammer Dios Tailsmasher Blasted Smasher Hunting Horn Dios Gong Boom Blast Lance Dios Guard Protective Blast Gunlance Dios Breaker Blast N' Slash Switch Axe Dios Divider Blasted Divider Insect Glaive Dios Needle Blast Needle Charge Blade Dios Shield Blast Shield Light Bowgun Dios Fire Fire Blast Heavy Bowgun Dios Blitz Blitz Blaster Bow Dios Arc Blasting Arc Notes *The adopted version of Black Brachydios takes some aspects from a scrapped subspecies called "Frostbite Brachydios" *Black Brachydios shares all breaks with the original. *Using different element weapons have different effects on Black Brachydios. **Using Fire weapons against it will cause the slime to have a similar effect to Raging Brachydios. This will also cause minor damage to the monster. **Using a Water weapon will cause the slime to drip off and leave spreading slime puddles. This also results in it losing it slime more frequently. **Using an Ice weapon causes the slime to freeze on it, making its attacks use no slime for a short time. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Werequaza86